The Last Mission
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: The twin dragons weren't able to protect the people of the city so they tried their best to avange them. Were they able to do it? How did it end for them? And how much hurt did they get while doing this?


AN: Characters don't belong to me

FTFT

Flames. Bright red flames were consuming everything. Painful screams could be heard, coming out of each direction, until no one was there anymore to cause a noise like that. The monster destroyed everything and every person around it. Leaving only half destroyed, still burning buildings and lifeless people lying around the whole city.

The twin dragons were supposed to fight the monster and to save the city, but they were too late. Once they had arrived nothing was left and the two wished that they could have made it earlier. If they had just decided to get here a day earlier, none of this would have happened, and then no one would have died.

In hope to find some survivors the two split up so that they could search at two different parts of the city at the same time. And even though Rogue wasn't such a big fan of splitting up he agreed to it. After good two hours of searching the shadow dragon slayer couldn't even find one person who was still alive, so he made his way back to the centre of the city where he and Sting agreed to meet once they had looked everywhere.

Rogue waited there patiently thinking that Sting just wasn't finished when he suddenly heard a very loud roar coming out of the woods, which sounded just like the noise that the monster, that attacked the city, had made. Knowing that Sting would go there to avenge the people who had died because of this monster, Rogue started to run over to were the sound was coming from.

Since the city was very big and the woods even bigger it did take him a lot of time to get there. When he was half way there he started to hear not only the roars but also Sting, who seemed to be fighting the monster already. Due to this Rogue tried to run even faster then he already was, wanting to help his best friend and secret love.

The moment the shadow dragon slayer arrived he saw the monster landing a powerful blow at the other dragon slayer, hurling him at least ten meters (32 ft 8 inch) through the air. The black haired rushed over to his side, not caring if the monster may attack him, as he saw the bad condition his best friend was in. Sting was covered in blood and a puddle of it was already beginning to form underneath him. His eyes only half open and clouded. "Sting!" Rogue cried and kneeled down beside the blond. "R-Rogue... I'm so-sorry..." Sting tried to say, having to stop now and then due to the blood he was couching up. "You... you don't have to be sorry Sting. You did nothing wrong." Rogue explained, slightly confused why the other was sorry, as tears streamed down his face. "Yes... I d-do... for... for not telling you... t-this earlier." "Telling me what?" The shadow dragon slayer asked, letting more tears fall. "That... that I-I love you..."

After Sting said this his eyes closed and breathing stopped. "Sting...? Sting..? Sting!" Rogue screamed at the top of his lungs as said dragon slayer didn't response anymore. Rogue began to sob and laid his head on the chest of his best friend as he began to understand that Sting, his secret love who just confessed his love for him, had died right in front of him. He kept laying there unable to calm down and move away from Stings side for what felt like an eternity until he heard it again. The roar of the monster that killed not only everyone in this city but also Sting.

Rogue stood up, tears still running down his face and got ready to fight the monster. No, not to fight it, to kill it.

Everything around Rogue started to get darker as shadows began to make their way up to him. Normally he would have fought them, not wanting to be consumed by them but today was different. Today he welcomed them. Knowing that for once his inner shadow would help and not try to destroy him.

While Rogue got stronger due to the shadows and the emotional pain because of losing Sting, the monster didn't even acknowledged him as a treat. Using this opportunity, the shadow dragon slayer attacked it.

"Eiryū no Hōkō!"The dragon slayer screamed and hit the monster with all his strength. The monster, now aware that he is a treat, made a counterattack. Thanks to Rogues' shadow drive he was able to move out of the way and attack the monster again with his dragon roar.

This all continued for a very long time and Rogue noticed that he was not only running low on magic but also pretty hurt due to the attacks that he wasn't able to dodge. Good for him, the monster seemed to be really hurt as well. Blood was streaming down his large black torso. One of his muscular arms was nearly ripped off and the left horn, which should be on top of his head, was already missing.

Knowing that if he wanted to win he needed to use all the little bit of strength and magic he had left, the shadow dragon slayer got ready for his final attack. He never used it since he didn't want to get like future Rogue but he knew that this attack would be more powerful than the ones he used before, especially since he couldn't really control this attack with such a low level of magic, so that it would consume everything that got in its way.

Rogue looked one last time over to Sting and then used the shadow dragon's vortex. It consumed the whole monster at once, not even leaving a single hair behind. To Rogues surprise he didn't get consumed as well, instead the attack used all of the magic that was left. So in the end his final attack spared him but still killed him. Because once the whole fight was over the shadow dragon slayer collapsed and died due to the lack of magic and strength.

In the end the twin dragons were able to avenge the people who died because of them not getting there fast enough to stop the monster.

FTFT

AN: The Story wasn't planned to end like this... But I hope you like it


End file.
